miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Quikk
Quikk is the rat kwami, connected to the Silver Rat Miraculous. His name is pronounced the same way "quick" is (so it would be pronounced "kwik"). He is male, and created and RPed by RubyLavender. Personality Quikk talks a lot, like Vesper. He can also be overdramatic and sarcastic. He also is sometimes whiny and often greedy/selfish. He mostly looks out for himself. He can be supremely unhelpful sometimes. (So he's a lot like Vesper XD) But he knows when the situation is SUPER-serious that he better shut up and actually be helpful. He also gets a lot of premonitions. Appearance Quikk has brownish-grayish fur and big, golden-brown eyes. Like most kwamis, he has a weirdly big head and a small body. Attached to his face are whiskers. He has a pink, scaly rat tail. He has rat-like ears and whiskers, and like most kwamis, he lacks a nose. Food He eats anything from the five food groups and more. Like actual rats, he's not too picky, and will sometimes even eat food that has been in the trash. His favorite food groups are meat, dairy, and grain, but like I said, he'll still eat other foods. History (WIP) Quikk will have a few chapters from his PoV in Vesper's backstory, which is posted here 2014-2017 During this time period, a currently unnamed person acquired the Silver Rat Miraculous and Quikk. The unnamed person did not acquire Quikk in a good or legal way. From the start, the unnamed owner was disappointed when he got Quikk, because "what good is a rat?" As time went on, he become increasingly more disappointed, annoyed, and angered by Quikk until he began to abuse Quikk. Since he didn't use Quikk often, the owner began to starve Quikk. Then he began to hit Quikk. This increased until he was brutally beating Quikk every day, for no reason. Finally, after one last intense beating, the owner put Quikk, the Silver Rat Miraculous, and the box into the trash can, thinking he had killed Quikk. He didn't quite, but he came very close. The Miraculous was later found by Vesper in the Dumpster, on July 27, 2017. Vesper had been scavenging through the Dumpster for something he could possibly eat, sell, or use. When he found Quikk, he was shocked and surprised, and even more so when Quikk spoke to him. Vesper had heard of kwamis and Miraculouses and the whole shebang, but he never expected to find one in the Dumpster. Vesper gave Quikk food and cared for him as best as he could. 2017-May 2018 Since Quikk has recovered physically from the beating, he's been with Vesper. Vesper has been pretty generous to Quikk, sharing what little food he has, taking Quikk with him everywhere, making sure Quikk is warm at night, and sometimes transforming to do stuff. May 2018-Present Currently, the rat Miraculous is in the same tree in the park as the wolf Miraculous of Fengari is in. Vesper has put it there. Relationships (WIP) Vesper Quikk is very grateful to Vesper, as Vesper pretty much saved his life and Vesper is pretty much his only friend, and Quikk is more likely to listen to Vesper than anyone else. However, when Vesper gets angry, Quikk immediately freaks out and floats/runs away, because he still remembers what it's like to have an abusive owner and doesn't quite trust Vesper yet. Dashii Quikk has only met Dashii a few times, only on Chat. The first time was on ML Chat, where he was hungry and threatened to eat her. He was later somewhat shipped with her because RubyLav was bored and said "let's ship kwamis." So then he became nicer toward Dashii because a) RubyLav wanted to ship and b) Fengari had appeared onto the scene, and he is likely to eat both Dashii and Quikk. Miraculous The rat Miraculous is a button. Not a big, noticeable button, like a small button that you might find use to button up a shirt or something. However, it has a small design of a rat's pawprint on it. The button is gray. When Quikk isn't inside the Miraculous, the pawprint design is a translucent white. When Quikk is inside the Miraculous, the pawprint design is pink. During the countdown, one rat toe each blinks out and becomes translucent white for the first four minutes. However, since rats only have four toes, for the last minute, the pawpad of the pawprint blinks out. Vesper usually keeps the Miraculous in his pocket. Trivia *If Vesper gets a pencil, Quikk will often gnaw on it/chew it to pieces (Vesper: QUIKK STOP I NEED THAT FOR SCHOOL / Quikk: ...why do you need a yellow piece of wood with led inside?) *Quikk does not understand the significance of a pencil in school *Quikk is shipped with Dashii, despite previously wanting to eat her *The reason why Quikk gets a lot of premonitions is based off of how rats know if a ship will sail or sink; if they're fleeing a ship, the ship will sink; if they're boarding a ship, the ship will sail (both literal ships and shipping ships) *Quikk can predict how a ship will turn out *Quikk sometimes sings with Vesper *Quikk's name comes from the word "quick"; however, because of the rule that kwamis need to have double letters in their name (the rule that seems to have been forgotten), RubyLav switched out the "c" for another "k" *Quikk, being rattish, is often nocturnal and stays up all night. Then he wakes up Vesper to go to school. Quikk, however, doesn't go to sleep at sunrise, because that'd be like a person going to sleep at sunset, and that doesn't happen in ML very often. He stays up past sunset and THEN goes to sleep. Quikk is often asleep at school, so he can't bother Vesper. *Quikk has a chapter in Vesper's backstory and may get another few Category:Kwami Category:Male